An electronic device, such as a computer, can be turned on and off by a switch that mechanically connects and disconnects a power supply of the computer to an external power source, such as AC 110V. The power supply is connected to the external power source and transforms an external voltage into predetermined DC voltages to allow the computer to perform various programs and functions.